How to Save a Life
by LivingTheLifeBigTime
Summary: Misery is having trouble fitting into her new school. Her life has just been a huge disaster and everyone and her old school found out and started to tease her. But now since she's in her new school she wants friends but has trouble so can she find some friends before it's too late or can she not? Sucky Summary yes but I'll assure you the story will be better.
1. Chapter 1

**So I couldn't get this thought out of my mind so yeah here we go. Yeah I have other stories to work on but I just thought in my spare time when I'm brain dead for my other stories this would be one to work on so yeah here we go.**  
**  
How to Save a Life: Misery is having trouble fitting into her new school. Her life has just been a huge disaster and everyone and her old school found out and started to tease her. But now since she's in her new school she wants friends but has trouble so can she find some friends before it's too late or can she not? Sucky Summary yes but I'll assure you the story will be better.**

OC Form:

Basics

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Looks:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Height:

Anything Else:

BTR Boys in order of preference:

**My OC:**

OC Form:

Basics

Name: Misery Mae Davidson

Nickname(s): Miser, Mae, Mis

Age: 15

Personality: she has quite a personality, she is sweet, caring, down to earth, very stubborn, she gets mad if you get on her nerves. He is very sassy and she likes to be alone at times.

Likes: walking along the lake, being alone, playing guitar, singing, relaxing on her swing on her porch.

Dislikes: liars, cheaters, fakes, spiders, being bullied, her past.

Background: When she was 10 she moved to LA from London, UK that was when her dad had died from a car accident and she was with him and it was technically her fault because he showed her something and yeah. Then when she was 12 she got sent to a new school and everyone thought she was just a scene freak. Well first of all Misery is a foster child and has been moving from family to family since she was 10 because her mom died giving birth to her and her dad thought Misery would be a perfect name for her since he possibly knew something bad would probably happen and her life would be miserable. Soon when she turned 13 everyone found out about what happened to her and she was getting bullied and teased for it and blaming everything on her. Now she's going to a new school and can't really quite fit in and all she wants is to have friends finally.

Looks:

Eye Color: Light Brown

Hair Color: Brown

Height. 5"4'

Anything Else: she wears contacts at the most and she has a small tattoo of a heart with "Love" on her hip

BTR Boys in order of preference: Logan, James, Kendall, Carlos


	2. InroductionPrologue (kind of)

**Disclaimer: I don't or big time rush nor do I own the other OCS except for mine and the story line  
**  
All's POV:

"Misery sweetheart, wake up." Misery's mom said

"I don't wanna go to a new school, can I just die?" Misery said lifting her head with her eyes half open.

"No now come on my favorite little British daughter." Her mom said

"Mom, never call me that again." Misery said out of her British accent.

"Don't make me get Maddison or the other four up here." She said

"Go ahead like I care." Misery said.

"Okay fine kids come wake up Misery!" Cathy the foster mom said

Soon the kids were up in Misery's room and tickling her to wake her up.

"Okay okay I'm up." Misery said In between laughs.

"Alright kids go eat your breakfast, you my dear get up and dressed." Cathy said

"Yeah yeah whatever Cathy" Misery said which resulted getting a glare from her then Cathy left.

Misery got up out of bed and went to go take a quick shower once she was done she got dressed in black legging with shorts underneath, a loose shirt, a black leather jacket and converses. She did her hair up in a ponytail leaving her scene looking bangs out instead of pinning them back and putting contacts in.

"If only my real parents were still living they would see how much of a mess I am without them here." Misery said to herself looking at her scars on her arms.

"Misery hurry up or your going to miss the bus!" Cathy yelled up the stairs.

"Okay I'm coming Mom!" Misery yelled back to her and rolled her sleeves back down and grabbed her Snapback and book bag and left her room to catch her bus.

'Well here goes my sophomore year at a new school. Here comes hell' Misery said in her head and stepped on the bus and sat in the front and leaned her head on window thinking how much her life is like a living hell.

**A/N: Okay so I am going to do something a little different like not only im a going to post the OC winners but if your name is in later chapters you got in the story so look out for that and so peace. **


	3. School Day

**Disclaimer: I don't or big time rush nor do I own the other OCS except for mine and the story line**

All's POV:

Once Misery got to school, there were people looking at her from left to right giving her the strangest looks ever like they'd never seen a scene girl in their lives.

"Excuse me? Do you know where the main office is?" Misery asked a boy who was chatting with others.

"Hum yeah, it's right down there on the right." He said and she nodded and as she was walking away she heard one of them fake cough saying weirdo.

"Uh hi I'm Misery Mae Davidson, I'm new here and I need my schedule." She said to the girl behind the desk.

"Ah yes, here yeah go Misery. Oh also Misery, you have someone to show you around so just sit and wait." The girl said and Misery nodded and sat down waiting.

"Hey Miles, she is right there." The girl said as a boy came out from a room in the office.  
"Alright thanks." Miles said

"Hey I'm Miles, and I'll be showing you around okay?" He said and she just nodded her head.

"So what's your locker number?" Miles asked

"It's 1113." Misery said quietly

"Oh okay so your by my friends Mattie and Christine don't worry they're nice... at times." Miles said and misery just kept her head down not even wanting to look up.

"Hey Miles, who's this?" Christine said

"This is the new student Misery, and she is right here." Logan said pointing at her locker in between of the girls and she went and put her lock and other things in.

"Hey Misery, is your name that because your a loser or just because your parents were gay?" Mattie said making the two laugh.

This always happened to her on the first day of a new school she would always be made fun of,  
'I don't have a family idiot, because I'm a foster.' Misery thought but didn't wanna say it out loud.

"Just ignore them they're idiots." A girl said with grey blue eyes and dark purple hair.

"It's okay I'm use to it." Misery said

"So you're the new kid right? I'm Iris." Iris said

"Yep and nice to meet you Iris. I'm Misery and don't ask why my name is that because you'll just make fun of me." Misery said

"No I won't do you have any nicknames I could call you like say Mis?" Iris said

"Yeah that's one of my nicknames I also get called by Miser and Rae since Rae is my middle name." Misery said and Iris just nodded her head and they started walking to home room.

"Hey you can sit with me if you like Misery." Iris said and she nodded her head and went to go sit in the back with her.

'Well this day is going well so far let's hope it stays this way' Misery thought in her head and just paid attention to what was on the bored.

**A/N: alright so here is the second chapter, im trying to get pre sale tickets for big time rush but it's being stupid so yeah this is what I typed up in like 10 minutes haha so more to come and peace. **


	4. New Neighbors

**Disclaimer: I don't or big time rush nor do I own the other OCS except for mine and the story line**

All's POV:

"Hey Misery, can you help me with my homework?" Mason asked coming into the room the share

"Yeah sure love to, which subjects?" Misery said after she put her straightener to the side.

"Math and Science." Mason said plopping down next to her

"Alright and don't plop on my bed ever again." Misery said and Mason nodded

"Alright so I'm doing the fraction thing..." Mason was starting to say but Cathy called them down to meet someone.

"Kids this is Mr. and Mrs. Henderson, and these two are their kids Logan an Presley" Cathy said

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Mason and this here is Misery who's being shy right now." Mason said shaking his shoulder so she would look up.

"Hi." Misery said

"How about you kids go up to Mason's and Misery's room and hang out." Cathy said and they all nodded and headed up the stairs to the attic which was Mason and Misery's room.

"Wow you're guy's room is big" Logan's said

"I know right, and plus Misery who just apparently shut the curtain and is being stupid right now, and I are the oldest of the others." Mason said

"Oh wow that's awesome" Logan said

"Yep well we're a year apart but yeah." Mason said

"It's cool so who's the oldest one." Logan asked

"Misery and plus the craziest thing is we were born on the same day and in the same month but a different year and different country" Mason said

"Wow that is weird." Logan said

"Hey stupid, I need you." Misery said

"Ugh I'm coming." Mason said opening the curtain to see Misery with her guitar around her shoulder but having trouble adjusting it.

"Where ya going?" Logan asked

"Just out back is it okay if Presley comes?" Misery asked

"Yeah it's fine." Logan

"So Misery, what was your life like before this?" Presley said since Cathy told her and the rest of her family before Misery and Mason came down the stairs

"It was okay per say, it was just me and my dad, but one day back in Manchester I was in the car with my dad and I showed him something and he kind of swerved and yeah I was sent here so my life you could say was a little crazy but before the accident I was spoiled a lot." Misery said

"Ah well I'm sorry about your dad and you shouldn't blame yourself on it you were probably too young for to know." Presley said

"Yeah I know." Leslie said sitting in her regular rock.

"Do you come out here often?" Presley said

"Indeed I do, whenever I need a breather and such I come out here and just relax." Misery said

"Ah well that's cool. It must be nice to come out here for awhile to cool off." Presley said

"It is it relaxes me a lot." Misery said

"I bet it does." Presley said and they just talked and talked until Presley had to head home and Misery fell right asleep when she walked upstairs and laid on her bed. Later that day, Misery woke up with a terrible migraine.

"Masoooon!" Misery said

"Whattt?!" Mason said from behind the curtain

"Can you get me some pills please? I have a bad migraine." Misery said

"Yeah sure baby girl." Mason said and went into the bathroom they was surprisingly built into the attic and got her pills that the doctor gave her.

"Here ya go sweets." Mason said opening the curtain and giving her some water and pills.

"Thanks bro." Misery said

"You're welcome sis." Mason said and went into his side of the room and closed the curtain and Misery just laid there looking out her window since she got the window side and she saw a moving truck right across the street and out came a girl with red hair.

"Hey Mason I'll be right back." Misery said walking towards the stairs

"Okay whatever." Mason said and Misery walks down the stairs and outside

"Hi." Misery said walking across the street

"Well hello there what's your name?" A woman asked

"I'm Misery I live right across the street and I saw the truck so I came to say welcome to the neighborhood."Misery said

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Mrs. Hathaway and that's my daughter Stella." Mrs. Hathaway said

"You too." Misery said

"Mom, who's this?" Stella asked

"This is Misery she lives right across the street from us." Her mom said

"Oh well it's nice to meet you." Stella said

"So what school do you go to sweetheart?" Her mom asked

"I go to Burbank High School." Misery said

"Really? I go there also, how come I've never seen you?" Stella asked and Misery just looked down

"I just moved here a couple days ago from Florida." Misery said

"Ah well hopefully I see you around the school." Stella said

"Yeah I hope so too, I would love to actually know someone around here who..." Misery said but was caught off by Mason

"Dinner Time Misery! Come on!" Mason said and she held up a one minute finger.

"Well that's my que, I'll see ya around Stella." Misery said

"Yeah okay see ya around Misery." Stella said and they went their separate ways and just relaxed in their own houses.

**A/N: Yep this chapter just popped up out of nowhere I mean I wanted to write this but iit was just an out of the blur moment thing but in other words I got my btr tix today and I'm freaking happy like omg. So I hope you liked this chapter and peace. **


	5. A Little Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't or big time rush nor do I own the other OCS except for mine and the story line  
**  
All's POV:

Misery got up bright and early for school to curl her hair and pull her bangs back. In the process she woke up Mason is like her actual brother.

"Hey sis, you're up bright and early." Mason said getting up and giving her a hug from behind and kissing her cheek.

"Yeah I know just look at me I'm a mess Mason, no one likes me I'm not beautiful it's just ugh." Misery said

"Misery Mae Davidson, you are not ugly, you are a true genuine British girl with a huge heart and that is very beautiful, don't let others take that advantage away from you." Mason said

"I know but still, it's just look at me look at me arms, look at me huge scar on my leg that I always have to cover up from when I was younger I'm not me from back then." Misery said about to break down

"Mis Mae, calm down alright? Everyone here is different they have different backgrounds, they have different lives, everyone's different, I live with Cathy ever since I was 8, so I know." Mason said wiping her tears away

"True but still, I wish I still had my mum and dad I just wish that you know?" Misery said and Mason nodded

"I know, now go fix your makeup and lets go." Mason said and Misery nodded and went to go clean up and get ready to leave.

Once Misery was done fixing everything, he and Mason ran down the stairs but to her slow running abilities she lost and Mason won.

"Boo you stink." Misery said laughing while Mason glared at her.

"Ha ha your just jealous because I beat you beautiful." Mason said wrapping a protective arm around her.

"Awe well your not so bad yourself and hey I am not jealous." Misery said tapping his shoulder lightly.

"Why thank you and yeah I think you are." Mason said and ran out the door with Misery behind him.

"I hate you so much." Misery said catching her breath. While she was catching her breath her phone rang and her best friend Carlos back in Florida that she met before moving to California to be with a new foster family was calling her.

_C: Hey baby girl, how are ya?"  
M: I'm good how are you and aren't you supposed to be in school?  
C: I'm good and yes but I am at school though.  
M: Then why are you calling me sweet cheeks?  
C: because I wanted to hear your beautiful voice again and see if I need to come and beat anyone for ya.  
M: haha awe and nope not yet but I'll let ya know I gotta go by foster bro is telling me to come on so see ya.  
C: Bye Bambi._

With that they both hung up and the two just started walking an talking till they got to school.

"Alright behave yourself darling and remember I'm right across the street alright?" Mason said kissing her temple.

"Okay, I get to go through the school of hell." Misery said

"That's the spirit just behave and be yourself and don't let others get in your head." Mason said and pecked her nose and they hugged then he ran across the street to his school and Misery went into hers.

Once she got inside she ran to her locker and just stayed there to catch her breath until she saw the most biggest jock ever from what she heard come over by her locker.

"Well hey there Misery, who was that kid that kissed you? Your freak boyfriend?" James said since she knew his name.

"James just leave the poor girl alone she's already frightened" a boy with light green eyes and dirty blonde hair that Misery has never seen before said

"Kendall if I did, she would still be her freakish self and will always be." James said

"Yeah well I don't care don't treat he like that." Kendall said

"Well anyways I was just wondering, oh an why would your parents name you Misery is because they were drunk or just to dysfunctional?" James said making the others laugh besides Kendall

"Dude..." Kendall said but was cut off.

"Don't dude me she's a freak can't you see that." James said and Kendall shook his head

"Whatever, so I'll be seeing you in biology yeah? So she yeah around freak." James said pushing her into the lockers so hard she fell down to the ground holding her elbow that was throbbing right now.

'I hate my life I wish Logan was here with me, he would protect me and I know it' Misery said in her head she started to get up but then ran into someone and fell back down.

"Really really? My life could not get any worse in so sorry for bumping into you." Misery said

"Hey it's alright it's cool. You must be Misery since everyone talks about you and I overheard what James said to you." A girl with blue eyes and golden blonde hair said.

"And you are?" Misery said

"I'm Allison nice to meet you." Allison said helping her up.

"So what's your home room?" Misery said

"Uh Geometry, how bout you?" Allison asked

"Biology." Misery said

"Ah well that's cool I better get going, I'll see ya around Misery." Allison said and she just nodded

Once Misery got to class she saw James and that Kendall kid sitting down talking. When she got to her desk which sadly was behind James and Kendall's desks

"Well if it isn't little miss misery all alone sitting at the back." James said

"Leave me alone James." Misery said

"What? What was that? You did not just tell me to leave you alone." James said

"Uh yeah I think I just did Maslow." Misery said smirking

"Don't talk to me like that you little girl." James said

"Don't talk to me like that little boy." Misery said still with that same smirk

"Well then you can actually stand up for yourself." James said

"Well duh when I feel like it Maslow." Misery said making James point at her and give her a glare and she just smirked

"Good one Davidson." Kendall said giving her a high five.

"Why thanks Schmidt." Misery said and Kendall gave her a smile and then class started

15 mins in the class she had a not passed to her that said to Misery from James and Misery thought what the hell.

_J: This is not over  
M: uh I think it is I'm not scared of you... Well I am but I can stick up for myself at times  
J: haha hmm I highly doubt you're as strong as you seem btw, you look like a ratchet person today  
M: oh I am but I'm also sensitive so yes I'm going to cry and cower away but that doesn't mean I cannot defend myself and haha good joke next one please.  
_  
Once Misery passed that one James looked at her and gave her a glare and she returned it with a smile. Her day just continued like that since most of her classes were with James except for three.

**A/N: Here's another chapter of this story and yep haha that was my life right there when I was younger haha so until next time peace. **


	6. Seeing a good friend again

**Disclaimer: I don't or big time rush nor do I own the other OCS except for mine and the story line  
**  
**All's POV: **

Misery was up in her room skyping with her friend from back where she used to live named Carlos.

"Yeahh I know but you know me I never fit into school." Misery said

"Yeah well you still have to try baby girl you have too." Carlos said

"I know but I just wish I didn't have this life at times you know. I mean yes I've met amazing people like you but you know." Misery said

"Yeah I understand baby girl. But this is your life now you can't change it till your eighteen." Carlos said

"Yeahh I know, you know if I wasn't a stupid little kid, my dad would still be here like seriously." Misery said tearing up

"Oh baby girl, don't cry I love you, I gotta go, I'll see ya soon. *Muah*" Carlos said

"I love you too and okay I'll try Muah." Misery said and they both logged off and Misery grabbed her guitar and ran down the stairs and out the back door.

"Ah the fresh air feels so nice." Misery said to herself as she was walking to her rock by the lake that she sits on and plays guitar.

"Alright, let's do this." Misery said and started to strum away.

"Do you ever wonder  
When you listen to the thunder  
And your world just feels so small  
Put yourself on the line and time after time  
Keep feeling inside like they don't know your alive  
Are you on their mind  
Are you just invisible  
But I won't let you fall  
I see you through them all  
And I just wanna let you know oh  
When the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shinning bright  
Your a start and the skies the limit  
I'll be there right by your side  
Oh you know  
Your not gonna be invisible  
Do you ever think of  
What your standing at the brink of  
Feel like giving up but you just can't walk away..." Misery sang but was caught off when she heard the same exact song being sung

"Who who's there?" Misery said

"It's me Misery, look behind you." Carlos said

"Oh my gosh Carlos!" Misery said and he picked her up in a hug and swung her around

"But how?" Misery said

"My parents let me come and live with my Aunt since she found out that your here." Carlos said

"Oh my gosh and wait where does your aunt live?" Misery said

"She lives over there way on the other side of the lake across from you." Carlos said

"Oh my gosh this is amazing.. Oh my gosh I think I'm gonna love this." Misery said pecking his lips but in a friendly way because she has no feelings for him well a little but not a lot.

"Haha I'm gonna love this too." Carlos said putting his forehead on hers and pecking her back but on the other hand Carlos had major feelings for her and he knew she didn't have the same feeling like he does.

"Oh my gosh come on you need to meet me new family." Misery said and they ran towards her new home.

"Wow this house is huge." Carlos said

"Well duh. Come on, so this is Amanda and Toby they like to consider themselves twins but they're really not." Misery said

"Mis who is that? Is that your boyfriend?" Amanda asked

"Oh no Mandy, this is my best friend Carlos." Misery said

"Well it's nice to meet you Carlos." Amanda said and Toby nodded his head towards him

"Toby doesn't really talk. Alright then here in this room is Maddison and Garrett the actual biological twins." Misery said quietly since they both were sleeping.

"Awe they're cute." Carlos said

"Yes but they can be crazy, then this right here is my room so beware of the creepy photos cause like everyone else here we share rooms." Misery said and Carlos nodded.

They walked up the stairs and saw Mason also asleep but on Misery's bed.

"Mason David Rostone wake the hell up and get off my bed and go on your own bed if your so damn tired." Misery yelled on his ear and made him fall off the bed.

"Goddamn Misery, keep you bloody voice down." Mason said and opened his eyes to see Misery and her friend.

"Oh hey who's this? Your boyfriend?" Mason said wiggling his eyebrows

"Ewe no he's my best friend from when I moved here from Florida." Misery said and rolled Mason off her bed once again

"Geez when you really mean for him to get off your bed you really meant it." Carlos said shaking his hand

"You know it." Misery said sitting on her bed.

"Hey Misery, I'm home I have something for you and Mason." Cathy yelled up the stairs and they all just ran down the stairs without saying anything and ran into the kitchen

"Yes Mom, what would you like?" Misery and Mason said at the same time without knowing it

"Okay that was creepy but could you two... Oh who's this?" Cathy said looking at Carlos

"Oh mum this is Carlos; he's my friend from back when I was in Florida before I came here." Misery said

"So nice to meet you. So are you a foster as well?" Cathy asked and Misery spit out her drink

"No ma'am, I'm just a normal kid that was born from back when and it is nice to meet you too oh and don't worry I'm not like the other kids that you've probably seen I'm not like that I promise I would never hurt anyone." Carlos said

"I like you Carlos already, alright so can you three help with the dishes?" Cathy asked

"Sure mum." Mason said in his fake British accent which made Misery give him a glare and Carlos laugh a little.

"So Misery, how long is Carlos staying?" Mason asked handing her a plate to dry since Carlos went to the bathroom.

"Well he lives like right on the other side of the lake across from us so ya know" Misery said

"Yeah okay, but when is he going to like leave to his house though?" Mason said putting his arm around her waist on a brotherly way and rubbing his thumb over her tattoo even though she was trying to get his hand away from her but he was to strong so she gave up.

"I don't know later..." Misery said but was cut off from the sentence she was going to say.

"Hey I gotta go I'll see ya around okay?" Carlos said kissing her temple and giving her a hug

"Alright see ya later Los." Misery said and he left and it was just Mason and Misery now

"So later, you wanna help me with Math?" Mason said being serious

"Of course since you suck in it." Misery said

"I do not." Mason said

"Says the one that has a D right now." Misery said and he stuck his tongue out and she did the same and Mason gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I hate you." Misery said

"Love ya too Mis." Mason said giving her another kiss on her cheek in a brotherly way.

**A/N: Here's this chapter again sorry for the lateness I've been busy and stuff so I hope ya liked this chapter and peace and oh my next chapter for 'Time for a New Life' will most likely be up next week sometime since I'm practically not doing anything that week so byee. **


	7. That's the Spirt

**Disclaimer: I don't or big time rush nor do I own the other OCS except for mine and the story line**

All's POV:

Misery was outside on her rock with her guitar and it was five but she didn't really care but she was just strumming away until she heard a different song in the background being played and two people singing

"Cause your my cover, cover girl  
Yeah you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts,  
It's what's underneath your skin the beauty that shines within  
Your the only one that rocks my world  
My Cover Girl, Ohh my Cover Girl..." Once they stopped because they knew they were being watched they looked at the one and only Misery and she recognized them immediately it was Kendall and James.

'Maybe I should run.' Misery thought in her head but instead she just stayed there with her head looking down at her guitar hoping they wouldn't come over but they did anyways.

"Well well well if it isn't Miss Misery." James said

What do you want?" Misery said trying to stand up for herself

"Oh nothing but I didn't know you lived here in the foster home." James said

"Yeah well it wasn't exactly my choice alright." Misery said

"Awe is little miss Misery in here because her parents left her stranded in an ally way hmm?" James said in a baby voice

"No I was a stupid little kid okay now leave me alone." Misery said trying not to cry by biting her lip

"Yeah stupid alright, you know kids like you shouldn't be around here." James said

"Just shut up, I don't give a fuck so just leave me alone god." Misery said putting her head I'm her hands and quietly crying.

"Awe the little baby is crying, come on let's go Kendall or we will be late for school, see ya." James said and Kendall just patted her on the back and left with James.

"Why me! Why the hell did I have to be a stupid little child why why why!" Misery shouted at no one in particular.

Then she grabbed her guitar and put her guitar strap on and just started to play a song she wrote.

"I walk out crying  
I've been hurt even more times  
I can't see me for me  
Because I've been hurt for so long  
I just wish everything would change  
Just for once then no more  
You need to take a break  
Ohh Ohh  
Because you can't change me anymore  
I even can't change me anymore  
Even I can't change me anymore." Misery sang and after that she ran inside the house and ran up the stair and cried herself to sleep until seven.

"Misery wake up." Mason said try into get her to wake up.

"I don't wanna go to school today I don't feel good." Misery said

"Too bad you have too." Mason said

"Ugh fine." Misery said getting up and heading into the shower and then getting dressed and walking out the door.

"Dude really you had to slam the door in my face." Mason said

"Yes I did." Misery snapped

Okay what's up with her?" Carlos said catching up to them

I honestly don't know." Mason said

"Ah okay." Carlos said

Once they got to the schools Misery stopped and waited for the other two.

"C'mon baby girl lets go." Carlos said and she gave Mason a hug goodbye and they went their separate ways.

"Alright so I already have my schedule I just need to get to my locker come with me love?" Carlos said

"I'll be fine go ahead I'm gonna go to my locker." Misery said and Carlos kissed her temple and went different ways.

"Misery! Hey." Stella came up to her

"Hey Stella what's up?" Misery said feeling a little better.

"Not much, so this is your locker nice it use to be mine ya know well before I switched with a friend but then she transferred and now it's yours." Stella said

"Haha that's cool Stella." Misery said closing her locker

"So did Mr. Mayes say anything to you since you just arrived here yesterday." Stella asked

Nope he did not but he's my first hour so I better go." Misery said

"Alright see ya." Stella said and off she went to homeroom.

Once she got there she just walked to her desk and just later her head down.

"Hey." Someone said which made her look up.

"Oh hey Iris." Misery said

"What's wrong you look upset?" Iris said

"Oh it's just because I didn't know that James and Kendall would be living in the same neighborhood as me and yeah." Misery said

"Ah wait you live at that side like wait where do you live? Because I heard the foster house got a new kid and I wanted to meet her or him one day." Iris said

"Well you're looking at her." Misery said

"Whoa no way but you don't look foster material you just look like any regular being yourself teen." Iris said

"I know right but I was a stupid kid so yeah know." Misery said

"Hey whatever happened in your childhood don't ever blame it on yourself even if it was you that did whatever don't blame it on yourself alright?" Iris said

"Alright." Misery said

"That's the spirit Miser." Iris said and then class begun.

After four periods of what Misery likes to call hell it was her favorite class ever because one it

was the longest because of lunch and two even if James was in it, it was still music tech.

"Alright so I'm gonna put you kids into groups and your going to work on editing the songs I give you and I don't care if you like each other or not but this is for a individual grade so here we go..." Mrs. Maverick said and started naming off names until the last two were called and Misery and James both groaned

"James Maslow and Misery Davidson will be working together now get to work." Mrs. Maverick said

"Well this should be fun." Misery said under her breath

"Alright weirdo, let's do this here you write and I'll edit." James said

"Maybe I wanna edit." Misery said

"Oh well I called it Misery." James said while Misery groaned and they just worked on it till lunch

Once Misery got her lunch she went to go sit by herself at a table till a girl with blonde hair and green eyes came up to her.

"Hi may I sit here?" The girl said

"Yeah sure." Misery said

"I'm Nellie, what's your name?" Nellie said sitting down

"I'm Misery, but you may call me Mis, Miser, or Mae." Misery said

"Alright Mis." Nellie said

"Hey guys." Carlos said sitting down next to Misery

"Hey Carlos." Misery said kissing his cheek

"Hey Nellie." Carlos said

"Heyy." Nellie said

"So you two know each other?" Misery asked

"Yep we're in fourth period and this period together." Carlos said

"Ah so science and geometry nice." Misery said

"Yeppers haha." Nellie said which made them laugh

"Well hey there guys." Logan said

"Hey Logan." Misery and Nellie said at the same time laughing

"Okay that was creepy; hi I'm Carlos, Misery's older brother by three months." Carlos said which made Misery hit him

"Ah well it's nice to meet you Carlos. I'm Logan even though you already knew that." Logan said

"Truth be told he's not really my older bro I just lived next door to him for like three years and we grew close." Misery said and they all just laughed and enjoyed their lunch.

After school, Carlos, Logan, Mason, Stella, Iris, Nellie, and Misery were walking home since they all live in the same exact neighborhood

"Wow it's still cool though that we finally met you." Nellie said

"Well its nice meet you too haha and I bet everyone now knows that I'm new here." Misery said

"Yep." They all said

"So what's it's like around here anyways? I already know but it just ya know in still not use to it but Carlos is haha." Misery said

"It's not that bad, you just have to stay away from James that's all, Kendall his step brother isn't mean at all or evil he's the nice one." Logan said

"Whoa whoa whoa their step brothers I I didn't know that." Misery said

"Well it's kind of obvious but just stay always from James, Kendall's the good one you can be close with him." Nellie said

"Ah okay I'll try but like I could always try and stick up for myself too so yeahh." Misery said

"Whatever just be careful their bad news." Carlos said and Misery nodded

"Well we will see ya guys later at the party I guess." Misery said

"There you that's the spirit oh and wear something nice love." Carlos said and hugged her then walked with the others to their houses while Misery and Mason went in.

**A/N: Alright so my school is having exams next week and the we're out for the summer so expect more chapters on Friday for all of my stories just so ya know. So I hope ya liked and yeah peace. **


	8. Shopping and the Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't or big time rush nor do I own the other OCS except for mine and the story line  
**  
All's POV:

Misery, Carlos, and Mason were all going to the mall to shop for some outfits for the night. Misery tried to see if the others would like to come but they said they already had their dresses so it was just those three.

"Hey guys lets go to that New York store over there so I can get a dress." Misery said

"Alright but after that it's my turn because I didn't get an outfit yet unlike Carlos." Mason said

"Haha sorry I told you to get the other one but you said no." Carlos said

"Alright shut it you two." Misery said as they walked into the store.

"Oh hey Misery, come look at this dress." Carlos said holding up a purple and green sparkle dress that goes all the way down to her knees.

"Oh my gosh it's perfect... I wonder if they have it in my size." Misery said

"What's your size Mis Mae?" Mason asked

"It's like a five or something. And op here it is ahh I'm gonna go try it on I'll be back." Misery said and went to go try it on.

"I wonder when she's gonna realize its James as Kendall's school year party." Mason said

"Yeah I know but for now lets just get it on the down low or else she'll probably just go all out on us." Carlos said

"Yeah that's true since your known her the longest haha." Mason said

"Yup." Carlos said as Misery came out of the dressing room back in her normal clothing

"Thanks Los, I think I'm gonna get this one." Misery said kissing him on the cheek and running over to buy the dress.

"Okay then, but let's just hope she's fine with this once we tell her." Mason said and Carlos shrugged and they walked to where she was.

"Alright Mason let's get your outfit and leggo." Misery said and then they went to a couple more stores and left to get ready.

***Later that day***

"C'mon Mis Mae or we are gonna be late!" Mason yelled up the stairs

"Just a minute Mason!" Misery yelled back down to him and going back to do her hair the way it normally should look instead of scene.

"Ah that looks much better than my scene hair but at least it's only for a day then it's back to my scene hair." Misery said to herself in the mirror and looking at her straight hair that's not wavy anymore and walked down the stairs to see the girls and Carlos and Mason with their mouths open.

"Oh my god Misery! Oh look beautiful!" Nellie screamed.

"I know right." Misery said giving her a hug along with the other girls.

"You look exactly like a regular girl now without the scene hair though." Iris said

"Haha awe thanks. You girls don't look so bad yourselves." Misery said looking at their dresses.

"Alright let's go to the party!" Carlos shouted and they all went out the back and over to James and Kendall's house

"Oh hell no, I'm not going in their house." Misery said realizing it was their party

"C'mon just do it for Kendall and plus you don't even look like your normal self so come on let's have some fun." Stella and as she nodded and they all walked in.

"Whoa hello this house is huge." Allison said

"I know right jeez they must be like rich to own this house." Misery said

"Come Misery lets go get something to drink." Carlos said and she nodded and waved to the others

"Well let's go dance!" They all said at once.

Misery and Carlos went into the kitchen to get something to drink as they were talking until James and Kendall came in.

"Hey Carlos, long time no see." Kendall said bro hugging him same with James.

"Well I've been in Florida mostly since that's where my family lives bro." Carlos said

"Well it's nice to see ya again and Ohh who's this lovely lady?"James said which made Carlos chuckle and Kendall knew exactly who it was

"James, bro, it's hard to say this, but that's Misery." Kendall said and the two burst out into laughter since James practically hits on all of the pretty girls.

"Oh my god Misery?!" James said shocked at the girl in front of him.

"Yep that's my name Maslow don't wear it out." Misery said chuckling a little also.

"Oh my god you look so..." James started to say

"Different? Yeah I know, do you two wanna dance with me?" Misery said referring to Kendall and Carlos.

"Yeah sure. Bye James." Kendall said as he and Carlos grabbed her hand and they went to dance.

"Hey bro what's up?" Logan said while grabbing a drink from the fridge

"I just... Was that really Misery?" James said

"Yup that sure was why?" Logan said

"Well because one she doesn't look like herself and two she just seems like a regular person and not a foster." James said

"Oh dude, not all fosters are dysfunctional a lot of them look normal no matter what phase their in like emo or goth or scene it doesn't really make a difference." Logan said

"But bro, I know that but she's just ugh I don't know." James said making Logan smirk

"You like her don't you? But you're the big old mean jock in school that everyone wants and to have anger issues and you take it out on the people that look like freaks." Logan said

"No I mean kind of I don't know man and yes that's mostly it about my anger issues but since I saw what she actually hides I just I don't know." James said

"Dude, trust me she's a sweet girl and I would love to go out with her but the only stopping me is Mason and Carlos they're seriously like her bros even though her and Mason just met like a couple weeks ago but yeah know they've grown close." Logan said

"Yeah same after what she actually looks like with her scene hair and I wish she could keep it like that but ya know it's her life and phase." James said

"Alright here I'll make a deal, if you be nice to her for a week and make her think your not that jock and if you at least kiss her, I will let you have her and I'll give you five dollars." Logan said

"Deal, and if she doesn't believe me trying to be nice to her and make friends I owe you five dollars and you can have her. But wait how long for the kiss? And where?" James said

"Deal, and at least five seconds and on the lips." Logan says

"Deal." James said shaking hands with him.

"Alright let's go dance." Logan said walking out to the living room where everyone else was.

"Hey Misery having fun?" Stella asked as she sat next to Misery and Carlos.

"Yes I am this is like the best party I've ever been too." Misery said

"And you'll probably be to many more too." Iris said

"Yeah true." Misery said

"Hey guys look at this," Nellie said walking over to them, "It says here that in a couple days a huge music producer is supposed to come and see who is pop star material, his name is Stephen I guess."

"Whoa that's so cool; see if I could sing I would so try out." Carlos said

"Shut up man, you're like a really good singer." Mason said

"No I'm not." Carlos said

"Uh dude have you heard yourself? You've performed many of times." Mason said

"Pfft yeah sure." Carlos said

"Alright don't fight you two." Allison said coming over, "I have a huge headache and I don't wanna hear fighting."

"Carlos you are a good singer and you know it." Misery whispered on his ear which made him grip her hips a little tighter from sending shiver a down his spine.

"Yeah okay." Carlos said

"Hey Misery look, Kendall and his evil step bro are going to sing." Allison said and they all shrugged and went over to where they were

"Alright so we both wrote this song well mostly I did but then I included James on it so yeah. This is called 'Cover Girl'" Kendall said as he saw Logan nod at both of them since Kendall knows the deal too

"But first let's get Misery Davidson up here." James said and nodded at Logan saying the deal is a go. Misery just stood up slowly and walked to the stool in between them

"Awkward. This is so awkward." Misery said to herself.

"Alright here we go." Kendall said as they started singing

Sometime during the song James wrapped an arm around her and then when the song finished they both kissed her cheek and left the stage coming back with a purple guitar.

"Wha... What's this?" Misery said as they handed it to her.

"It's your turn to sing." Kendall said

"Nuh uh nope. Not gonna happen." Misery said and they just have up but let her keep the guitar and soon the party was over and everyone left.

"Well that was something." Misery said to Mason since Carlos is staying there

"Yes, yes it was." Mason said smirking because he knows about the deal also and he knows what's going to happen tomorrow at school.

**A/N: Alright so here's this chapter, it just came to my mind and I was re-reading it I was just like what the heck did I write? But then I guess this is okay so yeah hope ya like and peace.**


End file.
